Coulter & Company
by Coulter-the-Ninja
Summary: Coulter is your not-so-average introverted fandom geek who discovers through a near death experience with a psychotic robot microwave that he is a Ninja. Strap in for the ride of your life as Coulter discovers his Ninja powers, helps to defeat the Overlord, and other shenanigans with the main five and DELILAH EVE MARTIANNN! I'm horrible at descriptions so, yeah... My apologies!


I turned the page hastily, impatient to see what came after the heart-stopping sentence I had just read. Sipping my tea and pulling the fluffy blanket tighter around me, I read on, the warmth from the heated couch cushions permeating through every inch of my body. The classical music I had playing softly in the background from my BorgBook stopped abruptly and notification sounds were bleeping from the sound system rapidly. My CyPhone and HoloTab were buzzing too. I set my mug and spazzing tablet down on the glass coffee table in front of me and walked over to by computer. Upon opening my browser, I saw that the social media was exploding fangirls and fanguys sending out "NINJA SIGHTING" alerts. I sat down quickly and scrolled through the posts, some of which with photos of the ninja attached. I stopped scrolling and clicked on one of the photos. It was true. They were herein New Ninjago City. All four of them all dappered up in blazers and bowties. They were herding children into Borg Industries alongside Sensei Wu and Nya. It must have been the classes from Sensei Wu's Youth Academy. Another notification chimed on my laptop. This time it was a message from my best friend, Delilah.

Delilah: OMG DID OYU HEAR ABUOT THE NINJA IN NNC?!11!1

I smirked at her spastic typing. She was obviously fangirling. As was I, I mean, this was big.

Me: YES. DID YOU SEE ZANE'S SWEATER? AND COLE'S BLAZER! LOL XD

Delilah: IKR ASHDGERTAILADVFIOFLJDS

Me: So what do we do? Wait for more updates?

Delilah: WE WAIT.

Delilah: SOON.

Me: Okay, well, I gonna go now but I'll keep checking back for more updates!

Me: Text me if you find anything, kay?

Me: Bye!

Delilah: OMG BAIIIIEEEE

Delilah: oKAY, I WILL!

I closed out of the chat, smiling at our utterly goofy, nerdy fangirling/guying over the ninja. I made my way towards the kitchen, suddenly hungry. Pulling out a vegan bean burger and some lettuce, I pressed my power button on the CyCrowave and the holographic display flickered on. A pixelated face blinked to life and smiled at me. "Hello, Coulter, can I assist you with any food preparation today? A feminine robotic voice said. I shook my head. "Yes. I'll just have my usual lunch." Two thin silver arms unfolded from the red exterior of the appliance's sides and it gingerly took the items in my hands and laid started preparing my lunch on a freshly washed plate it produced from the steaming dishwasher below it. The machine paused and its holographic face flickered to life again. "Your lunch will be ready in two minutes and thirty two seconds. Is there anything else you need, Coulter?" I shrugged, "No, that is all, thanks."

See, Cyrus Borg had brought a whole new meaning to the word technology in Ninjago City. The restoration of the city to New Ninjago City had been a grueling but prosperous task in which he had stood by until completion. He then used his tremendous brain power to dream up and create tons of electronics that made life in NNC truly comfortable and more than enjoyable.

I was shaken out of my reverie by an exlposion sounding just outside my window. I scanned opened the blinds and scanned the streets. There were people flooding out of buildings, screaming and swatting away…_electronics_? I noticed an unusually loud humming sound coming from the CyCrowave. A menacing hollographic face flickered to life before me, red eyes blazing and pixelated fangs shining. Before I could process what was happening, the appliance sprang up on eight thin, robotic legs and lunged at me, it's thin arms now brandishing multiple finger-like blades. I dropped to the ground with a feline poise I didn't even know I had. I felt my stomach bubble and thought I was about to vomit, but the feeling grew into an electrifying sensation that traveled through every nerve ending in my body. The feeling was almost intoxicating. I heard a whizzing sound and had just enough time to project roll out of the way of a razor sharp shuriken that lodged into the floor right where my head had been. I was shaking with fear now, with no idea how I was going to get out of this. "PREPARE FOR YOUR ANNIHILATION, NINJA." My heart skipped a beat and I had to try hard to find my voice. "N-n-ninja? No, there must be some mistake! I-I'm not one of the main five! I-" Another shuriken sped towards me, this time grazing my face and slicing my cheek. Instinctively, I brought my hand up to examine the cut and brought my fingers back wet with crimson. "No! Stop! Plea-" The drone brought up it's arms for one final attack. "NO! STOOOP!" I threw up my hands and waited to be sliced to ribbons. Instead I was met with an explosion as the robot's blades collided with the wall of cloudy matter that was expanding from my hands and around me in a neat half-orb. I slid backwards with the force of the explosion and smacked into the wall. I scrambled up and ran to my room to grab my satchel, a cardigan, and the first pair of within an arms reach. I shoved my Holotab and CyPhone-which had oddly enough, not turned into evil cyborgs-into the satchel and ran for the door, not wanting to be in this electronically infested apartment one moment longer. Just as I was turning doorknob, I heard simultaneous high-pitched beeps as every electronic in my apartment turned on. I yanked open the door and threw myself out of the apartment just as my vacuum started careening towards me. It smacked with a deafening crash and a crack split up the door. I was halfway down the stairs before I realized I had started running. I stopped to rummage through my satchel and pull out my phone, swiping it to life and dialing Delilah frantically. A holographic rectangle sprang up from my phone and Delilah's terrified face appeared on the screen. "COULTER?! IS THAT YOU? OH! THANK GRAVY YOU'RE OKAY!" I sighed in relief. "I'm glad to see I can say the same about you." Okay where are you? I need to find you. Now." She stopped running and I realized that I was still standing on the stairs. "Uhm…this street sign says…well, actually the street sign is on fire….." She turned around. "Oh! I SEE BORG INDUSTRIES. ARE YOU CLOSE?" "Oh my gosh, yes. I can see it directly in front of me from my apartment building. I'll meet you by that huge potted tree, okay?" She scanned the area in front of her and, I'm assuming, found the tree because her eyes lit up. "OKAY, GOT IT!" The chat disconnected and I threw my phone back into my satchel, speeding down the stairs. I tore through the lobby dodging lunging CyConcierges. The sliding glass doors whooshed open with a gust of wing and a cacophany of terrifying sounds. A cyborg detonated a few feet away from me and I went flying to the right. I got up and and sloppily ran across the street to the tree and a screaming Delilah. Blood was dripping down my leg, and it stung like crazy. I glanced up at the sunset, which was littered with flying electronics. They were all screaming the same thing: "LOCATE THE TECHNO-BLADES! LOCATE THE TECHNO BLADES!" I turned to Delilah, who was shaking with fear. As was I. I cleared my throat. "D-Delilah? When I was attacked, the cyborg called me a Ninja…am I…could I be…" She gasped. "Well then there's only ONE THING TO DO!" I stiffened. "Delilah…" She grabbed hold of my wrist and started leading me to the entrance of Borg Industries. "WE MUST SEE THE NINJA AND SENSEI WU!"


End file.
